Knight (1.06)
}} The Knight is an unnamed knight working for King George seen in "The Shepherd". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When tasked with a mission to kill a dragon, Charming follows the knights up the mountain trail in order to face the infamous dragon. Charming looks around and is spooked by the fires and burnt corpses on the ground as they continue to trek. He notices yet another skeleton before being told by the head knight where the dragon's lair is, pointing out a cave in the mountain. "You stay here,", Charming is told, "We'll be back.", all of the knights draw their swords simultaneously and walk together into the dragon's cave. "Did you know him well?", Charming asks the knight that's stayed behind, the knight asks who he's talking about, "My brother.", he says, the knight says that he did know him, characterizing him as the best man he's ever met. A jet of fire flees from the dragon's cave and Charming exclaims that they need his help, he attempts to run but is restrained by the two knights who are guarding him, he continues to try but they hold on to his arms. Another jet of fire springs and Charming exclaims that people are dying, before struggling a lot more in the knights' arms. He manages to escape their grip and runs towards the cave, the head knight is crawling away, on fire and burnt, screaming at the dragon, his sword aimed, telling Charming to go. Charming pulls him back down the trail and the dragon emerges from its cave, spitting fire at the prince as it does so. The golden sword is dropped and the knight dragged securely to safety by Charming who places him behind a large boulder. "Where's your sword?", Charming asks, the dragon flies towards them from out of the clouds before the knight can answer, its breath flaming down upon them, they are just barely shielded by the boulder which takes the flames. Screaming is heard and the two of them look over at the flaming, headless knight just ahead, they panic and Charming helps the knight to his feet. Charming tells the knight to stay where he is before making a dash for a sword, he retrieves a regular one from the burning corpse but it burns his hand and he drops it, clutching his wrist, the dragon flies towards Charming and so he huddles to a rock to keep out of the beast's fire. Charming notices a vessel in the mountain and runs towards it, being chased by the dragon, he narrowly avoids its fire as he dashes into the path, retrieving the golden sword as he does so. The dragon gets its head stuck in the walls and snaps its jaw at Charming, repeatedly, Charming sticks to the wall, safe, "You didn't see that coming, did you?", he says before wielding the sword and decapitating the dragon. Charming stares at the sword in his hand before looking outwards. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Knights Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters